


Disconnected

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer song, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Angst, No Smut, Song fic, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song Disconnected by 5 Seconds Of Summer, (Y/N) has the power to control the weather (atmokinesis), is an Avenger, a full-time student, and a reporter under J. Jonah Jameson at the Fact Channel. One particular weekend, they have a lot going on, and the stress is completely evident. Luckily, Peter Parker is there to help ease the stress in the cutest way.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! This took way longer than anticipated. BUT SURPRISE @stephie-senpai IM YOUR SECRET SANTA FOR TAYS @sgtbxckybxrnes SECRET SANTA EXCHANGE! Thank you, Taylor, for setting this up! Also, it’s still dec 31 in the west coast so techhhhnicalllllllllllllllly im not late??? maybe?? But I hope you enjoy! There are a few more things about the reader you should know: they have atmokenisis which controls all types of weather, but (Y/N) is the best at water manipulation that includes water, ice, snow, fog, and more. But yeah!! yay! I love this song and it’s so cute (i hope you guys think so too.)

"Keep up, Peter!" You shouted as you swung from another building, racing to get to the brightest building the two of you could see.

You could hear Peter laugh as he followed behind you. "You're only a little quicker than me!" He shouted and swung across the buildings, landing on the one you decided to stop at. "I still don't know how you do it."

You smirked and looked at the mess the two of you left behind, both of you in your super suits. Unlike Peter, you did not have spider powers, but you could swing just like him. With your atmokinesis power, you use thin, flexible ice to transport yourself around.

"I've had my powers a lot longer than you, that's how," You smirked. "And I live with the Avengers. We have races."

"Good point," Peter pointed at you. Tonight was one of the nights where neither of you had anything you needed to do and there was no world-threatening villain that you had to fight. So you and Peter could just have fun and swing around the city, and it didn't really bother the city. His webs disintegrate and your ice melts, so it works out well. And you would always win the races between the buildings.

Your powers were intense as you are able to manipulate any type of weather. You are the best at water manipulation that includes ice, water, snow, fog, and some more, but the rest were getting better the more you worked on them. "Wanna race to the Fact Channel, then to Avengers Tower?" You asked. "We can scare Tony. Twenty bucks he's still up and working in the lab."

"I'm not betting you, because you're right. But sure, let's race to your work, then to your house," Peter nodded. "You know if Tony catches you out he's probably going to make you either work on training or go to bed as soon as he sees you," Peter said, adjusting his mask.

"I'm willing to take the challenge," You smiled. "Ready? Let's race!"

\---

_Fact Channel reports._   
_Read and peer edit co-workers report for work._   
_Do a special assignment for JJJ._   
_Finish school work.  
_

_Work on mastering electricity manipulation.  
_

_Help Tony with the project of "super-healer."_

All these tasks for the weekend were swirling around in your head, stressing you out. It was Saturday night, and all day you were on and off working on two of the reports you have for your job at the Fact Channel while also trying to finish schoolwork, in between relaxing and practicing powers. Your brain was filled with thoughts about how you could go about everything before Monday, but nothing was coming up and you were insanely stressed.

Stressed to the point where you couldn't even get any work done because your head hurt so much. You hadn't even turned your lights on after the sun went down as you sat in front of your computer. You never picked up your phone to respond to the mass amount of texts Peter was sending you, and he was getting worried after the amount of no responses.

He checked his phone and saw it was going to rain tonight. Suiting up, Peter Parker swung out of his apartment, hoping to make it out and to shelter before getting rained on.

Upon arriving at the Avengers Tower, Peter quickly found your room and stuck to the outside of the window. He was a little relieved when he saw your lights off, hoping you just went to bed. But then he realized it was only eight-thirty, and there was no possible way you went to bed that early on a Saturday night.

Peter knocked on your window, hoping you would hear it and open it for him, but life wasn't that easy. "Hey Karen," Peter started, "Text (Y/N)  _come to your window_ ," He asked, and Karen obliged. Within a minute, you appeared at the window with a shocked, and exhausted, face.

"What are you doing?" You asked with a yawn as you opened your window. "Are you insane?"

"A little," Peter shrugged. "Why aren't you responding?"

Moving out of the way to let Peter crawl in, you showed him your giant to-do list on your wall. The list matched the mess on your bed and your tired face, and Peter understood. "I don't know how you do it, (Y/N). Having a job, going to school, and saving the world. I'm stressed just having to do school work!"

"Technically, saving the world only happens every once in a while. But, I help you watch over New York most of the time. So, I guess that's still-"

"It's a lot," Peter crossed his arms. "You need to give yourself a break. Ask JJJ for a day off or something, blame it on school. If it's for school, he has to let you have the day off," Peter tried to reason with you, but it wasn't working. He hated seeing you so stressed like this, as his crush on you grew each day. He knows you're smart and can handle the things you're doing, but he wants you to have some time to relax.

You shrugged and sat on your bed. "If I miss a day of work, I'll fall behind. It's like school, I can't fall behind," You reminded him. "I have to get this work done. My powers can wait. I need to finish these articles."

"What are you writing about?" Peter gave up and sat on the end of your bed.

"One's about Spider-Man. One's about Cindy Moon going missing," You sighed. "It's hard. It sucks I can't find out what happened. I tried searching, but she's just gone. And her family moved away after a week of her disappearance. No one knows where they are, either," You rambled. "That's the hardest article I've ever had to write."

"You deserve a break," Peter stood up, smiling slightly at you. "Let's go for a swing."

You raised your eyebrow. "Right now?"

Peter nodded and grabbed your hand. "Right now," He said. "We're all so caught up in our electronics that we forget to disconnect, we all need a break. Let's get out."

\---

As the two of you swung around the city, you could feel the stress going to the back of your head and letting yourself enjoy your time with Peter. It was nice to get out of the Tower and into the city, having no respnsibility to work on anything, and to just  _think_  and enjoy company. The two of you stood on a random roof, looking upon the lit up city.

"You know,  _I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the world-wide system too,_ " Peter started. "I'm obsessed with my phone and camera and get locked onto the internet for hours. But unlike you, mine is not for work.  _But I found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_."

"Awe," You smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"We don't have to be on our phones to have a good time. I mean, look right now. We're just here, looking over the city, not worrying.  _Tune out that static sound of the city that never sleeps...here in the moment on the dark side of the screen._ "

You moved closer and gave Peter a hug. "Well, thank you for taking me out to get some fresh air. But I believe it's going to rain soon."

"We're by my apartment. Want to go hang out there for a little bit? Keep you away from that mean computer and still chill?" He asked and pointed at his building.

Nodding lightly, you agreed. "Sounds like a good plan."

Swinging to his apartment, Peter noticed that your ice was making sound effects as you swang. He had never realized it before, but he loved it. As the two of you climbed into his window, you took off your super suits and put on pajamas, and Peter put your phones in a drawer. "Now we don't even have to worry about the phones," He giggled. 

"Perfect timing, too," You noticed when you looked out the window to see rain.

Peter put his arm around your shoulder and laughed. The next thing you knew, the two of you were sitting on the floor watching the window. " _I like the summer rain,_ " He started, and grabbed your hand. " _I like the sounds you make,_ " Peter moved his hand to shoot a web, to clarify he was talking about your ice. " _We put the world away, we get so disconnected._ "

"That's cute, Peter. I'm glad we can do this."

"(Y/N), I don't think you understand," Peter began to ramble. "You're so much more to me than you know. I love hanging out with you and I'm so glad we get along."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, but Peter beat you to speaking. " _You are my getaway, you are my favorite place...we put the world away, we get so disconnected._ "

Smiling, it was finally getting through to you what he was saying. " _Just be here with me,_ " He whispered to you and hugged you, and as the lights flickered because of the storm, you kissed his cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr @that-sokovian-bastard for more!


End file.
